Let's Celebrate it  Digimon Xros Wars Indo Ver
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Digimon Xros Wars Anniversary Indonesia Version. Fic ini untuk perayaan ulang tahunnya Digimon Xros Wars. Pasangan : Taiki X Akari , Kiriha X Nene. Enjoy the fic :D


Yay! sekarang Aku upload versi Indonesianya :D Ini fic pake bahasa Indonesia versi saya jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak salah XD Pasangan yang ada disini : Kiriha X Nene dan Akari X Taiki :) btw SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN DIGIMON XROS WARS!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Let's Celebrate it – Indonesia Version

Taiki, Kiriha dan Nene beristirahat di di suatu tempat, di tengah hutan. Taiki meletakkan tubuhnya ke tanah. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, berapa lama kita telah berada di sini?"  
>"Satu bulan?" Jawab Nene.<br>"Ah ... Saya pikir 1 tahun ... "kata Kiriha sebagai Nene mengangguk.  
>"Hum ... benar ..." kata Taiki. Kemudian Shoutmon keluar dari X-loader.<br>"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya! "Keluar dia.  
>"Sungguh?"<br>"Itu akan menjadi ide yang buruk ..." kata Kiriha.  
>"Kenapa?"<br>"Musuh akan tahu posisi kita jika kita membuat pesta!"  
>"Kau benar tapi-" Taiki berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah bintang jatuh.<br>"Apa itu!" Kata Shoutmon.  
>"Saya tidak tahu tapi saya pikir Meteor yang akan menabrak kita!" Taiki memperingatkan tapi terlambat. Meteor jatuh ke tempat mereka.<br>Ketika Taiki membuka mata, Akari berada di atas dia.  
>"Akari!" Taiki kaget dan mukanya dia memerah.<br>"Aaah! Maaf Taiki! "dia cepat-cepat berdiri dan memberinya tangannya untuk membantu dia berdiri. Taiki melihat sekeliling dan ia melihat Zenjirou mendarat di Nene. Nene menjerit dan menampar dia untuk pergi, berpikir sesat dia. Kiriha melotot padanya. "Kasihan Zenjirou ...' pikir Taiki.  
>"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Dan Bagaimana? "? Tanya Taiki sebagai Omegamon muncul di belakang mereka.<br>"Aku adalah orang yang mengirim mereka di sini ..."  
>"Mari saya jelaskan ... Kami akan merayakan Anniversary kami! "! Seru Zenjirou.<br>"Peringatan apa?"  
>"Bahwa kita telah di sini selama 1 tahun!" Katanya sambil membungkus tangannya di bahu Taiki itu.<br>"T-tapi ..."  
>"Jangan khawatir, musuh merayakannya juga ..." kata Omegamon.<br>"Eeeh?" Trio General itu heran.  
>"Nah! Mari Berpesta! "Pergi berteriak Shoutmon sebagai Anggota Xros Heart keluar.<br>"Ya! Ayo kita rayakan! "kata! Donkodomon.  
>"Aku sudah menunggu ini!" Kata Chibikamemon.<br>"Ini mengagumkan Kyuu!"  
>"Saya setuju ..." kata Beelzebumon dan Wisemon.<br>"Nyaaw! Aku mencintaimu juga ... "kata Bastemon sebagai Knightmon dan Pawnchessmons diikuti.  
>"Apa ...?" sih protes Kiriha tapi kemudian Deckerdramon muncul.<br>"Saya setuju .."  
>"Yay! Aku sudah menunggu "kata! Dracomon sebagai Cyberdramon dan Greymon diam.<br>"Tidak apa-apa ...?" tanya Mailbirdramon Kiriha.  
>"Baik ..."<br>"Yay! Saya suka ini Nene! "Kata Sparrowmon terbang di sekitar mereka.  
>"Moni Moni!" Kata Monitamons ketika mereka keluar dari Nene X-loader.<br>"Oh ya!" Kata Mervamon sambil mengangkat tangan.  
>Mereka merayakannya dengan api besar dan makan digi-noir, Taiki duduk di batu besar untuk menonton mereka semua. Dia masih tidak dapat merasa santai dan tetap meenjaga mereka dari bahaya. Akari berjalan kepadanya sambil membawa minuman.<br>"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"  
>"Aku baik-baik ... Aku hanya ... khawatir musuh akan menyerang kami ..."<br>"Jangan khawatir ... Saya melihat sebelum tiba di sini, Semua Deat General berkumpul di Istananya Bagramon"  
>"Ooh .." katanya sambil menyesap minuman.<br>"Taiki ..."  
>"Ya?"<br>"Apakah kau merindukanku Taiki?" Katanya dengan nada gugup, Taiki tersipu.  
>"O-Tentu saja aku berada, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu karena aku ..."<br>"Tidak apa-apa ..." katanya sambil memegang tangannya. Mereka btoh tersenyum satu sama lain.  
>Sementara itu pada partai, Zenjirou menyelinap untuk membuat pindah ke Nene namun Kiriha adalah orang yang di sampingnya. Nene memeluk tubuhnya.<br>"Apakah Anda merasa dingin?" Tanya Kiriha.  
>"Uh ... sedikit ya ..." katanya. Kiriha menarik jaketnya dan membungkus di Nene.<br>"Kau atarted berputar-putar seperti Taiki, selalu peduli untuk semua orang tapi melupakan diri sendiri ..." katanya sambil berpaling. Nene tersenyum padanya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya.  
>"Terima kasih Kiriha ..." dia tersipu.<br>'Gaaah! Aku dikutuk! " berpikir Zenjirou dengan nada depresi. Dia tidak tahu Digimons sedang mengawasi mereka.  
>"Apakah patah hati sangat menyakitkan, Kyuu?" Tanya Cutemon.<br>"Sebaiknya tidak usah mencobanya ..." kata Dorulumon.  
>"Manusia menarik seperti ..." kata Wisemon.<br>"Hu-uh ..." Beelzebumon mengangguk. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Knightmon dan Pawnchessmons menertawakan dia sedangkan Omegamon hanya mendesah.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu Blastmon, Evilmons dan Lilithmon sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamar Bagramon itu.<br>"Kenapa Bagramon memanggil kita?"  
>"Aku tidak tahu! Jangan tanya saya! "Kata! Lilithmon kesal.<br>"Saya pikir dia akan memecatnya, Evil ..." bisik Evilmon.  
>"Apa yang Anda katakan!"<br>"N-Tidak,Evil!" Katanya ketika mereka memasuki ruangan. Banyak Digimon menakutkan dan kuat bahkan Digimon yang sudah mati muncul di sini.  
>"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Bingung Lilithmon, kemudian Darknightmon tertawa nya.<br>"Wahaha! Anda tidak tahu ini sebuah peringatan? "  
>"Apa! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ini! "! Kata Lilithmon panik, lalu Bagramon memberinya minum.<br>"Nikmati Pestanya,Lilithmon ..." katanya. Lilithmon akhirnya melompat dan membungkuk kepadanya.  
>"Terima kasih Bagramon-sama!" Membungkuk dia sebagai pihak mulai. Madleomon sedang berbicara dengan AcientVolcanomon dan Neptunemon sementara berbicara Icedevimon dengan Musyamon dan Koungoumon. Lucemon dibahas dengan Darknightmon dan Tsuwamon.<br>"Saya pikir itu ide yang baik untuk menyerang orang manusia sial sekarang ..." Musyamon ditawarkan.  
>"Nah ~ biarkan mereka menikmati hari libur mereka, selain kita tidak ingin Ruine partai kita oleh mereka juga ..." kata Bagramon sebagai antek-anteknya yang telah disepakati.<p>

THE END

Yay! selesai... susah juga selesainnya =.= ya maaf aja kalo banyak yg salah ato protes dikit, please reviews reivews! KRITIK JUGA BOLEH! jangan spamming ya :D


End file.
